Ben's Ladies: Reunion
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Revamped and rewritten this follow's the story of a charmed Ben Tennyson. In one of the realities events played out different with Charmcaster becoming an ally instead of enemy. Though things really pick up and divergence when she casts a spell that strong links and attracts all the women in Ben's life who has feelings or is attracted to him.
1. Charmcaster's Charms!

Ben's Ladies

0

Ben x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

 **'' Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

This was inspired by seeing there was a fan version of Auumaan's fic that didn't live up to standard so with his permission I am making my own version. This though gives me a reason to do a redo of the Ultimate Alien episodes. Anyway this takes place before season 2 or I should say after Absolute Power but the Alien Force trio helped out Charmcaster prior to the events of season 2 instead of just apparently forgetting about her. (Spoilers about this or next season's finale is apparently a cliffhanger with no Charmcaster in sight.) And this fic won't have Ben hooking up with as many girls as the source one. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

11/2

This is the edited and not as good version. For the full version of the story I will be putting it up on Archive of Our Own.

000000

legerdomain

0

Story Start

0000000

Stepping out of a portal was a young woman of rather slender frame with long silvery hair. Chanting a brief spell and her fingers flickering with mana her everyday mage outfit transformed into a dark purple night gown that matched her lipstick and mascara color. She was a young woman just leaving her teenage years, but despite her youthish experience she had decades worth of dark magic and spell knowledge in her mind, at her fingertips. Her birth name known to the few as live she was simply known by the name Charmcaster.

The name which was the same of her magical affinity. Such a name was necessary as powerful enemy mages could cast all manors of curses if they knew their enemies name. With a flicker of her fingers she summoned a large crystal orb about the size of her head. ''What to do...what to do.'' she whispered to herself as a light yawn escaped her lips. Charm caster had just left Leger Domain which was currently in the throes of being rebuild. Adwaita having long been imprisoned the dimension was now under her reign. Slowly but surely her home dimension would be restored to its former glory and it was all thanks to two people.

Using the orb she began channeling the various TV channels, often a movie or series on on demand but right now she was flickering through news channel on one particular hero. As this went on she began combing her long elegant hair with a comb she continued switching the orb's viewing channels until the image of whom she was looking for came to mind. It was another hate campaign by that news anchor Haragune and Charmcaster couldn't help but roll her eyes. Anyone with an ounce of common sense could see Ben was a hero. Even back then when he was a cocky, childish, and simple minded boy he had a good heart. And as Charmcaster thought about it, she never paid too much to the Tennyson besides that one incident where she tried to steal his body to get her hands on his Omnitrix, which was destroyed some time ago culminating in him getting the Ultimatrix.

"Hmmm, he's not too bad looking...'' She muttered to herself as she continued to gaze at the images that painted Ben in a bad light. ''I wonder...'' because of Charmcaster's single minded focus in her desire to free her domain she didn't put too much time or stalk into relationships. In fact she had a mostly negative introduction to such elements when her uncle had her use her charms for distracting purposes in one matter or the other. Thankfully enough things never got beyond unwanted advances or caresses. ''How would I get him over here?'' Charmcaster knew wherever Ben went, Gwen and Kevin weren't too far behind. It shouldn't have been that difficult. All things considering she never had a grudge against him like he did the other two, beyond him being an annoyance to her.

 _"Hmm, now I think about it I don't think I've ever had a 'first kiss', I spent too much time with the dark arts and Kevin doesn't count since I was just using him against Gwen at the time.'' S_ troking her cheek she thought about it for a few moments before coming up with something. Getting up she went over to the dresser where her cellphone was. The one she gotten at Gwen's assistance that it would be practical and the normal thing to do. Charmcaster couldn't help but sigh as she thought back to the conversation. They were far from normal and there was no sense and trying to pretend so. Not wanting to dwell on the memory anymore, as last time such thoughts led her to reflect on being nearly friendless Charmcaster dialed a number. ''Hello Ben it's Charmcaster I need your help with something and I'm hoping you'll come along. It's kind of embarrassing so please don't tell Gwen or Kevin about it.'' Charmcaster mentally complemented herself on her acting skills. After telling him where to meet her she went about putting the next phase of her plan into action.

* * *

For the past few weeks Ben had spent the time practicing and learning hand to hand combat. Ben Tennyson, universal hero and master of the Ultimatrix who had defeated the likes of Vligax, prevented the Hibreed invasion and defeated the Forever Knights was afraid of one person, his cousin Gwen. Of course if brought up he would vehemently denied it, but more then enough on one occasion Kevin would joke that Gwen was the universe's most powerful hero as she could make him cower, only for Ben to cower and said Kevin did as well shutting up his former enemy.

Only Gwen could convince Ben that developing hand to hand combat prowess was needed. Ben begrudgingly agreed to it and couldn't help but agree that the watch could be finicky at times. 'I wonder what Charmcaster wants. It sounded pretty important.' Ben still didn't know why she didn't go to Gwen with whatever problem she was having. Besides that whole body switch incident Ben didn't have too much prolong contact or exposure with the magic user. Sure, more then once they fought but it wasn't likely they ever really talked. 'She is pretty cute though. I liked the old outfit better.' he thought before shaking out of the thoughts. Memories of a younger charm caster with a wolf like pony tail and old clothing plaguing his mind which soon evolved into the older, sexier, and more confident magic user. Ben would be lying to himself if he didn't have one or two fantasy about his former enemy now turned ally. Ben was so lost in thought he didn't notice that he stepped into a purple portal that evaporated as quickly as it materialized.

''Uugh...maybe grandpa was right. I need to stop day dreaming so much.'' he groaned as he sat up and looked around the room.

''Hello Benjamin...'' a sensuous voice greeted him causing Ben to jump up in alarm and his hand hovering over the Ultimatrix in habit before stopping himself. ''Really? And I thought we were friends now.'' she replied with mock hurt as Ben's eyes slightly popped open as he removed his hand from the watch.

''Sorry Charmcaster, force of habit.'' he said as he looked around the room. Nothing but blinds partially opened as dim rays entered the dark room. ''So where am I? What happened and why did you bring me here?''

''I just wanted to talk,'' she said as she walked over to him with a sway in her hips. Charmcaster studied plenty of 'videos' as they were called and even going as far as scout out a few clubs and watched how much older swim ensnared their targets. By the look of Ben's rather blank gaze and the way his eyes followed her body it seemed to be working. She was wearing a black top that showed off her cleavage and tight violet skirt that showed off her legs. ''See something you like?'' she teased as Ben began to stammer and look away.

''I...um about this problem,'' he said as he stepped back only for Charmcaster's smooth hand come a rest on the back of his neck as her lips were nearly touching his left ear.

''Do I make you uncomfortable? Don't you like me Ben?''

''I do!" he exclaimed then quickly corrected himself. ''Good friends...I like you good friend.'' he stumbled over his words and began feeling like an ass. Why did talking to girls always have to be so hard? With Julie it was so simple. 'Julie.' he thought with a depressed sigh.

''Benjamin,'' Charmcaster drawled out as she got his attention. ''I'm sorry, I sort of lied.'' she said as her hand trailed down his neck and chest. ''I just wanted to spend some time with you.''

''Really?'' he asked, his voice laced with doubt. ''Since when?''

''Come now Benjamin you're a handsome man with a big heart and likable traits. Why else would a girl like me be interested?'' she asked Ben stepped back.

''I'm sorry Charmcaster, I'm flattered, really but I don't think this is a good idea.'' he said as he began to walk towards the door. With a look of annoyance Charmcaster chanted a spell that hoisted Ben up in the air and restricted his movement. ''H-Hey...what are you doing?''

''I won't be denied so easily.'' she said as she gestured him over her. ''I'll show you.'' she placed her hands on Ben's cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ben's eyes widened as Charmcaster's tongue explored his mouth resulting in the both of them moaning. Ben quickly got over his shock as something coursed through his body. Kisses with Julie were brief and tender, nowhere near as sensuous or powerful as this. A sort of rush he never experience before coursed through him as well as a bit of guilt.

After a few more seconds she softly broke the kiss and sighed in satisfaction. She had a slightly dazed expression on her face then her face changed to one of naughty mischief.

Ben however had a stupefied and confused look on his face and then he finally spoke up. "W-well, that was new…not every day I get successfully frenched by a hot former super villain."

She chuckled in somewhat. "You definitely know how to flatter a girl, but I'm interested in more than flattery," She said mistily as she magically lifted him and with a chant materializing a bed for him to drop onto. She seductively stalked towards him, climbing onto the bed while taking her time as she watched Ben's breaths becoming heavier in anticipation .Sweat gathering on his brow as his chest rose and fell. ''After all you've been through Tennyson I didn't think little ol' me would unnerve you this much.'' she said as her finger trailed down his chest."Mmmm, nice. I see working yourself out today worked for the better." She said as one of her hands went underneath his black shirt to feel up his chest.

Ben was really feeling aroused, part of him wanted her to continue her ministrations and another part of him wanted him to stop. Part of him holding on to the hope of working out things with Julie, morality and his bodily needs waging a war with his consciousness causing much conflict.

Charmcaster then reached down to the lower part of his abdomen where the hem of jeans met the belt buckle, now alarms were going off in his head that this going too far and it needed to stop.

"W-wait! Wait a minute! Stop!" Ben struggled to call out while enduring the ongoing arousal. Charmcaster looked at him with indifferent expression.

"For what? I can sense you actually like this, Hero." She whispered huskily.

"Well for one you're basically raping me!" He cried out with what little outrage, he could muster without his arousal clouding his judgement. ''And we hardly know each other. It wouldn't be right.''

She laughed in complete amusement at what he said and Ben was even more perplexed by her unusual behavior.

"Oh but we know each other quite well Ben. And you'll even get to know better as we continue and I assure you that before this is over you'll want me as much as I want you.'' She then leaned in close to his ear and whispered; "It will be a lot of fun, Benjamin. Once the charm kicks in everything will be okay. You'll see."

She then took him by surprise by lightly licking a part of his earlobe in affection, Ben could start feeling aroused again and before he could say anything she stood back and pulled out some pink dust in her right hand.

"W-why are you doing this? Why me? Ben weakly asked, as he whatever Charmcaster was doing to him was taking effect.

She smirked in a sultry way. "You're the only guy who isn't either afraid of me or I utter detest. I also say I don't trust any other man to give my gift to, besides the heroes of heroes of course.''

Ben could feel the aura that kept him paralyzed disappear. Though free he didn't feel like fighting or running. What he did do was suddenly pull the sorceress to him and looked in her blue eyes before grabbing her head and shoved her head to his where their mouths covered each other again.

Ben was under her influence like Kevin once was, but this was much stronger and filled Ben with a craving for the silver haired temptress.

"Mmmmmm." She murmured as he aggressively ravaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue, she made use of her mouth by suckling her lips on the tongue to increase the effect.

Charmcaster immediately did not regret this decision, in fact she was super positive she made a great choice. Charmcaster was rather practical person and knew that her potential prospects were limited and Ben was the most logical choice. Loyal, very protective of his family, being part anodite meant that any potential children between them would be rather powerful not to mention Ben was a rather gifted warrior in his own right even if most of it was thanks to device on his wrist.

Her hands went back to work as they slid off his green jacket and let it fall to the floor and hastily slid them back to the hem of his pants. Ben's hands themselves went to work as well by one of them grabbing and squeezing her left breast and the other trailed down to her rear rubbing it. Charmcaster moaned and mewed in delight as Ben's hand caressed her rear. If there was anything Charmcaster was proud of besides her magical prowess was her body that she spent a lot of time working out to avoid the squishy wizard stereotype. Her earlier battles with the Tennyson made her realize how helpless one was without their means of weapon, usually her charm bag back then so she took to training her body and as a result she developed long, lean strong legs attached to a tight, firm rear and her stomach developing quite well developed. While Charmcaster wasn't as chesty like those super models in the magazines she was slightly larger then the average and considering the hardness that was sprung when belt buckle came loose and the zipper coming undone was a result of Ben finding her body quite agreeable.

* * *

It was finally evening when Ben and Charmcaster were spent from a rather passionate and eventful love making session.

He sat back down exhausted and she joined him in a sultry embrace with a satisfied look on her face.

"I greatly enjoyed that, Ben. I know you did too, there's so much of your 'essence' dripping out down my legs." She purred licking the side of his cheek.

The lust spell died down on Ben vastly, but the realization still held firm in his mind. "I..I can't believe I did this. I just gave in."

Charmcaster rolled her eyes and smirked, she cupped his chin her hand and looked directly into his eyes."You don't have to feel guilty Ben. The spell only brought out what was only there. The spell doesn't work unless there is something to latch on so if you didn't feel attracted to me and wanted this it wouldn't have released your inhibitions.'' sliding off the bed and magically rematerialized her clothes, she closed her eyes and chanted a few bizarre words together.

Suddenly Ben felt strange as a pink glow covered his body and vanished, she stopped chanting and looked at him with a grin.

"What did you do?"

"I gave you a little gift. This charm only works on women who have an attraction and affection for you. If you're worried about your fan girls or just any member of your family platonically loving you turning into sex crazed maniacs you don't have to worry as the charm doesn't have that affect. The charm only works on those who are probably soul mates, women who in one lifetime or another would fit the mold of your other half. There is also an allure of sorts where said girl's desire will increase in connection of yours. This will be a result of their hormones connecting with yours along with a few other things I plan on having fun teaching you in time.''

Ben looked on with a rather impassive look on his face. He couldn't believe his friend, lover,... Charmcaster placed such a spell on him. ''Uh..thank you..?" he awkwardly thanked her.

"You may feel like this is going a bad direction, but you will enjoy and savor it, it won't change their freewill, it'll just bring out what they felt for you tenfold. That includes anyone like your ex or cousin." She said straightening her hair.

"Gwen? She doesn't feel that way,does she?" Ben asked confused.

She simply smirked. "More than you know, and you're welcome by the way. I'll be seeing you again very soon, Ben, and who knows, we may even have a group experiment with you and other girls. We'll see." She said as she opened a portal for Ben to return home only for him to call out to her.

"Hey wait, I could uh…use a little help dressing myself up here." Ben said embarrassed as he covered himself in the nude.

She winked and magically rematerialized his clothes on him, he thanked her and then caught a piece of cloth she tossed at him. It was her underwear, still moist from her arousal.

"See ya later, Ben." She said as she pushed him into the portal.

Ben let out a cry as he dropped down on his bed with panties in his hands unsure of how to make of this new situation. 'Any potential soul mate? What is she going on about? And I can't believe I had sex with Charmcaster! Does it automatically activate? Uhhh.. I need to go to bed and think about this, either the greatest thing just happened to me or the most chaotic. Then again considering my luck it's probably going to be hell I just know it.' Ben thought as a faint smile on his face. 'Should I go see Julie?' he thought then shook his head. 'No...I don't want the Charm to kick in and force her into something she isn't ready for.' he thought as he tried to think of someone who he could talk to that knew his secret and could possibly understand his situation. 'I know...maybe I can talk to Elena. I haven't seen her in a while and besides, we're just a pair of good friends and Charmcaster said that the Charm would only work on my possible soul mates. What could possibly go wrong?'he thought as he hid away his treasure and decided to go take a nice long hot bath before going to visit his old friend.


	2. Speaking to Emily!

Ben's Ladies

0

Ben x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Ben Tennyson was currently walking along a sidewalk in one of the local neighborhood to Emily's house. Emily was Gwen's best friend from childhood and the two were close. During his break-up with Julie, Ben had attempted to date to move on which resulted in a disastrous date in which he was attacked and he had to web her on top of a 200 foot high tower above the ground. Upon thinking back Ben realized that Emily deserved more then just a simply forced sorry.

It had been yesterday that he just had sex with a long time former villainess; Charmcaster and he wasn't feeling very easy about it. In fact Ben kind of expected her to pop up out of nowhere any moment, but he brushed it off as that he was afraid of her, it was the opposite actually, and after losing his virginity technically 'unwillingly' to her Ben felt a very strong urge to either hold or ravage the silver haired witch all over again. It had to be part of the charm or whatever it is she augmented him with that going to supposedly entice girls around him.

All Ben knew was that he had to set his affairs in order and maybe getting some perspective from Emily he could better learn on how to amend his mistakes with Julie and prevent what with down with them from happening again. As Ben came upon Emily's house he began to hesitate and wonder if this was a good idea? He then shook his head and smiled. The charm was to work on potential soul mates and last time he checked the blonde wasn't too fond of him. There was no way the sophisticated girl would so easily come to an affect of the charm. Then again when he called her and asked if he could come over she didn't sound too angry. 'Nothing is going to happen. Get your mind out of the gutters Tennyson.' he told himself as he went to knock on the door only for it to open before he could even touch the wooden door.

''Hello Ben...'' the light blue eyes girl greeted him. She was wearing a white shirt that the preppies usually went for a black skirt with white socks and low heal shoes.

''So um, Emily...what's up?'' he asked as the blonde merely shook her head. ''So can I come in?'' he asked as the girl looked at him with an unreadable expression before her eyes set upon the flowers in his hand.

''I suppose...'' she answered after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Rolling her wheels back the wheelchair bound girl made room for him to enter before closing the door behind him. ''So, this isn't going to end with me stranded in the ocean or lost in the forest is it?'' she asked as Ben winched.

''First of all I'm really, really sorry about that. I got you these,'' he said handing her roses. Emily took the roses in rose an eyebrow.

''Roses? I take it you don't know much about flowers do you?'' she asked as the boy winched once more. Sighing, a small smile formed on Emily's face. ''I suppose its the thought that counts.'' as much as the memory was still a soar spot for her Emily knew she couldn't hold a grudge forever. Ben could be quite absentminded at times, but he wasn't a bad person. ''What did you want to talk about?''

''I want to make things right between us and come for advice,'' he admitted, hoping she wouldn't decide to throw him out.

''Alright, I suppose I can spend half an hour to hear you grovel,'' just because she didn't hate him anymore didn't mean she couldn't make him sweat a little. ''I have water for tea boiling in the kitchen. Do you want any?'' she asked as Ben shook his head.

''No thanks.''

''Well go down that hall and take a left and sit on the couch. I'll join you in a minute and we can talk.'' she said as a surge of something went through her. Emily covered her head as a moan escaped her lips.

''Emily are you okay?' he asked as he crouched over to her side and swore he saw a flash of something in her eyes.

''I...I'm fine Ben.'' she answered him, her tone a little softer then before. ''Just go wait for me in the living room.'' she gently urged him as she went to the kitchen.

''O-Okay,'' Ben responded as he went to the living room to wait for Emily, completely unaware that the charm had picked it's first target.


	3. Dating Advice and Outfit Change!

Ben's Ladies

0

Ben x Harem

0

0000000

Story Start

0000000

''And you could be a little more attentive you know. I can understand you being this big hero and such, but you should remember to call the girl you're dating.'' Emily noted as she noticed Ben seemed to be gazing down at his hands, deep in thought. 'He really is quite handsome. And putting his life out there on the line every day for strangers and earning the ire of thousands. I don't think most people would be able to do that.'

''Man,'' he remarked as he threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling. ''Dating seems to be a lot harder then fighting random aliens weekly.''

''Well finesse is something that takes time and dedication.'' she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. ''I'm sure you'll pick it up. Eventually...you just need practice.''

''But who could I practice with?'' he asked as he turned his gaze to Emily.

''Well,I guess I can let you take me out,'' she remarked as she ran her fingers through her hair. ''So you can make up for what happened on our last date of course,'' she quickly added and turned away. She could feel her cheeks heating up. ''And not a burger joint or anything this time.'' she said as she turned to Ben who sheepishly shrugged.

''Well, it's not like being a hero is a paying gig. I still am in high school,'' he responded as Emily thought about it for a minute.

''Just use your alien talents to earn some cash.'' she said as Ben's gaze furrowed into a look of indecision.

''But should I really? I really don't want to do something as using the Omnitrix for simple chores or such in case something happens. It's been about fix or six days since the last incident so were due for some weirdness any day now.'' he informed Emily who looked at him with admiration.

'You really are growing up Ben. Maybe...' her hand moved on its own as it brushed against Ben's cheek.

''E-Emily,'' he stammered and froze up upon seeing the look in her eyes. The next thing he knew she was kissing him, causing them both to fall over on the couch.

Elsewhere at Julie's house she was looking over her new look. The past few days Julie had been reflecting on her relationship with Ben. While she realized that Ben's behavior and over all attitude was frustrating that she was being rather unfair. It wasn't like he was a college student or some part time employee or sorts. He was putting his life on the line against alien invaders and even saved many worlds, including the Earth from complete genocide. Something that Gwen reminded her off when Julie was feeling rather frustrated and was unfairly taking thing out on Ben now that she thought about it. 'I can't even imagine how scary it is to be the Omnitrix bearer. No telling if Ben will turn into an alien one day that might find our oxygen poisonous or if all his enemies will one day game up on him to get revenge. I should have cut him some slack. I'll apologize and maybe we can try things again. Hopefully he'll take me back.'' she thought as she looked over her outfit. ''Are you two sure Ben will go for this?'' she asked, turning away from the mirror.

''Benjamin will go wild once he sees you in this,'' Charmcaster cooly remarked as she flipped through the page of the magazine she was reading. Her nose promptly scrunched up and she sharply exhaled. ''What is with the women of this world and starving themselves?''

''I'm sure Ben will definitely find you beautiful,''she remarked as Julie's black top was suddenly covered in mana. It was changed, showing off her midriff and cleavage with a tie-in strap in the back. ''Charmcaster...really?'' Gwen spun and sent a pointed glance at the spellcaster.

''Oh come on, Benjamin is a young and hormonal male. Besides you shouldn't hide behind those plain clothes of yours. You have a figure so flaunt it.'' she remarked as she stood up. ''Trust me...he won't be able to keep his hands off of you.'' she added with a knowing grin as Julie's face heated up.

''We need to fix their relationship first,'' Gwen added, wondering just what was up with the look Charmcaster had been wearing since she arrived. In fact her fellow magic user didn't know Julie all that well so she couldn't help but wonder why the silver haired mage showed up on Julie's doorstep not too long ago. Suddenly her cellphone went off. She went over and checked it. ''Trouble, Sorry Julie I have to go,'' she said as she grabbed her purse.

''I'll join you. Better then sitting around and doing nothing,'' Charmcaster remarked as she bid Julie goodbye. Now left alone Julie picked up her cellphone and worked up the courage to call Ben later that day so they could talk about their relationship.


	4. Rekindling Things With Julie!

Ben's Ladies

0

Ben x Harem

agic.''

000

Author's Note

000

For the unrated version on this story keep a lookout for it on Archive of Our Own. Drop of a review once you get to that site to let me know. I'm focusing on uploading chapters for the stories that get the most traffic.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

By the time Ben arrived to Julie's house he was being bandaged by said girl. Unfortunately his Ultimatrix timing out just before the effects of his alien's attack defeated the enemy.''You know, sometimes I think you get injured on purpose just so I can bandage you.'' Julie teased as she finished bandaging his injuries.

''Trust me, it would be nowhere near as fun as you're making it sound.'' he said as he softly breathed in and out. Julie was so close, her lips looking supple and her fingers against his skin was an odd, yet pleasurable roughness. Being the rather competitive Tennis player that she was Julie practiced for hours on end often resulting in small calluses on her fingers as a result. ''So where are your parents at?''

"They left to visit my aunt. They won't be back for a few days.'' Julie explained as she gently sighed. ''Ben...I...'' she started to say but Ben placed a finger against her lips after quickly rising off the couch.

''It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I understand, I'm a lot to deal with at times.'' he said only for Julie to reach up and remove his hand.

''No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've the one who has been selfish and ignoring how selfless you've been or all the good you've been doing. I guess I took for granted how much of a responsibility that your choice to be a hero entails. And I want to work things out.'' she said, as she noticed Ben winched slightly. ''What's wrong?''

''There's...something I should tell you...'' he said as he urged her to sit down on the couch. That was when he told her everything, about Charmcaster, the charm and everything that entailed what could possibly happen. ''Julie? Are you...okay?'' he asked as Julie looked up at him, her eyes filled with hurt.

''I..I'm not okay. I'm mad as hell!'' she got up and began walking back and forth. ''How the hell could she do this? How could Charmcaster come over here, pretend to be my friend and give me advice when she has you hopped up on some sort of sex mojo and not say a damn thing? I just...I just want to punch something.'' she ranted until Ben got up and pulled her into a comforting hug.

''I'm sorry...'' he saved as Julie melted into the hug and began to softly break down, tears staining her cheek.

''I just...I just want things to be normal for once. Like a regular couple but...'' she was cut off as Ben pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly a feeling of warmth and mild internal elation took hold in her body.

'What's happening? Why do I feel so…so…good?' She thought before getting even more of the unknown effect coursing through out her body. Sure she had kissed Ben before but it never felt this amazing. Whatever it was it filled her with renewed confidence and a vigor not known to her unless she was in a tennis match.

Ben wasn't sure what got into Julie, well he was pretty sure what got into her but he knew one thing. As he felt her tongue trying to gain entrance, he wasn't going to fight back. He felt their tongues dancing with each other as they both laid on the large couch. Ben's hand reached down to and gave Julie's bottom a squeeze. The result was her face going flush, but her moaning nonetheless.

Breaking the kiss Julie got up and grabbed Ben's hand, leading him up to her room. Through a flurry of kisses and being enthralled by a magical charm their clothing dropped down to the floor. Shirts dropping and undergarments hanging off the side of the bed the room was soon filled with the scent of charm tampering pheromones. What Ben ended up doing with Julie was a stark contrast with what happened with Charmcaster.

* * *

They both sighed in satisfactory relief as Ben collapsed on the bed next to her. Ben looked over to the smiling face the Asian angel and kissed her. '

"I love you, Ben." Julie said to him as she put his jacket on him and kissed him sensually on the lips.

"I love you too, Julie." He said dressing up once again and bade goodbye as he left the house.

He walked with a smile on his face since it was a terrific afternoon for him. One thing was on his mind though; actually two things: this thing would indefinitely affect other girls regardless of what he did or didn't do and there was probably no helping. The other thing was his cousin; Gwen, would she really be affected by it? Even if she was magically imbued like Charmcaster was?

'There's only one way to find out.' He thought as he let out a soft exhale. 'I just know something is going to come around and bite me in the ass as a result.'

00

Chapter End

00

I know I didn't have Ben really acknowledge Julie's new look, but I will call to it in a future chapter.


	5. Getting Intimate With Gwen!

Ben's Ladies

0

Ben x Harem

0000000

Author's Note

0000

Archive of our own WILL be the place you find the full version of this story. Right now I haven't had it updated yet. For anyone who wants to see the complete version, please drop a review so I can just go in through reviews and pm you in response.

0000

Story Start

0000000

Ben made his way over to where he knew Gwen would be at. He had already called her over the phone to elaborate on his condition and Charmcaster's involvement with it. He couldn't recall the last time he heard Gwen so angry. No wait, there was the time he dyed her hair pink when they were eleven. Never had there been a day Ben regretted taking off the Ultimatrix then that day. For there was no advice on the internet or otherwise on how to defend yourself against your vengeful cousin who could use magic, none that was useful anyway.

 _'First Charmcaster and now Julie? Oh god, what if the Charm somehow inadvertently affect my fan girls? I'm only one guy, there's no way I can deal with that many girls.'_

He sighed to himself once again letting the fact that the charm would do anything it wanted regardless of he wanted. He put his left to his chin in mischievous thought of how many girls he did know. He was so lost of his thoughts he didn't notice someone approach him.

''Why are you always a magnet for trouble?''

Ben opened his eyes in alarm and looked to see Gwen herself standing in front of his bed with her arms behind her back and a curious yet innocent look on her face. She was wearing her usual attire of a red long sleeve shirt with tight fitting jeans and a black vest as well as having her hair tied in a long ponytail.

"G'ah Gwen! Hey! Uh didn't see you there…so, how are things?" Ben asked her with a stutter, caught in other surprise.

"Peachy, this charm thing really has you freaked out huh?'' she asked as Ben dumbly nodded. Gwen sighed and grabbed his wrist, ''...come inside, explain everything again from the beginning. I'll try calling Charmcaster again.'' Unfortunately to their dismay Charmcaster didn't answer her cellphone yet again. ''Are you sure you're okay?'' She said in a concerned tone as she they sat down on the bed.

Ben could honestly say that he couldn't look at her in the same light anymore, right now she was having an effect on him which without a doubt was the charm kicking in. ''C-Could you, not tell anyone else about this.'' he replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Gwen simply cocked an eyebrow and got up from the bed. "Are you sure about this? Maybe Grandpa Max or Grandma Verdona might know something we can do to reverse it.''

''I'm sure Charmcaster wouldn't have cast a spell that can be that easily undone. Besides, she seemed certain that it couldn't be undone and I rather not have word get out and having people start claiming they've been affected by the charm, please Gwen.'' he pleaded as Gwen folded her arms and thought about it. She sighed, her face soften and she reluctantly agreed.

''Alright, but if this Charm starts going haywire or it puts you in danger I won't keep it a secret any longer.'' she said as Ben leaped up and threw his arms around her.

''Have I ever told you that you were the best?'' he asked as Gwen's cheeks blushed and red chuckled.

''I know...'' she teased. ' _Only for you Ben.'_ she thought before remembering they had to get ready for the trip. ''Okay, well come on or you'll be late for the trip to the waterfalls. Grandma Verdona said she'd take us there, it's the place we met her in, you know." she explained as Ben let go of the hug.

"Oh uh right, Kevin coming too?" He said getting up as well whilst something very noticeable was shown on Ben.

"No, he said he's going to go modify his car some more, so he'll be out for…the…..day….uh.." She trailed off when her eyes looked down below Ben's chest and awkward silence followed as she stared at it.

"Uh Gwen? What were you saying?" Ben looked questioningly at her and looked down to what she was staring at, Ben's eyes went wide with embarrassed surprise.

He had a massive erection straining against his jeans, it was very noticeable by Gwen.

Ben didn't notice and he was too shocked to say anything, but the light blush on Gwen's cheeks only darkened as she looked at his strained erection, then after a few seconds of more awkward silence she cleared her throat catching his attention to snap out of their little trance.

"Well I should go get dressed then, be outside in an hour. Grandpa and Grandma are coming by with the Rustbucket." She instructed still a light red color to her cheeks as she turned around and walked to the door. Before she opened the door Gwen's head turned to the side to cast a look at Ben.

"Ben? Do you think I should go with a black two-piece swimsuit or a white one?" She asked not knowing what brought out the question in the first place.

Ben then noticed a soft eerie pink glow in her pupils indicating the charm was already taken effect.

"Uh I would say the black one, it brings out your hair more." He answered honestly, Gwen nodded and blushed a bit at the compliment and left the room.

Now looking down at his erection he sighed miserably. "That was embarrassing, bad timing for a hard on, but either way it looked like she's under the effect now. Maybe it was her powers instead?" He said to himself then shook that off remembering that she asked which swimsuit option she should wear, it was a simple question, but he knew better.

'If it can't be helped then I should enjoy it I guess, I just hope this doesn't crash and burn on me one day.' He thought before going to his closet to rummage through his camping and swimming wear.

Little more than an hour later…

They arrived at the camp site about an hour after they left the house, Ben and Gwen didn't say anything to each other the entire trip, probably out of awkwardness between after Gwen witnessed his arousal.

She may have been quiet, but the charm did indeed take effect on her and she is indeed planning a little something for her cousin later on today.

Ben came out of the Rustbucket clad in his swimming shorts and a towel draped over his left shoulder, he stood outside waiting for his Grandparents and Gwen to finish changing. Leaning against the wall of the RV in boredom he waited until he heard the door open and stepped out a version of Gwen he thought he would never see.

"What do you think?" She asked smiling as she came into view appearing to wear a barely visible black thong accompanied with a same color top piece that barely covered her breasts at all and it didn't have any shoulder straps. Gwen's hair was even done differently, it was styled like a ponytail to the left side leaving her a slender mane of hair draping down over her shoulder. Very graceful and gorgeous, she paralyzed Ben with her look.

Ben's mouth was agape with awe as he struggled to say something without looking ridiculous.

"I take it from your frozen face that I look good. Try not to drool too much, Ben." She said smirking and walking the lake nearby to start swimming.

"Wow." He said to himself now thinking that letting the magic do its work is a good idea.

His grandparents came out of the RV lifting some of the camping equipment out in to the opening.

"Need any help? I could go Humongasaur and take the heavy stuff off you." Ben suggested pointing to his watch.

"No, that's okay, Ben. Just go swim and have some fun, I may be old but I'm still spry." Max grunted lugging the barbeque grill to the right spot.

"Sure thing, Grandpa." Ben turned around and was about to head down to the lake as well until Verdona placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's up, Granny?"

"First off, don't call me 'Granny', secondly keep an eye on her. I think something strange has affected Gwen." She stated suspiciously.

Ben mentally gulped; he didn't expect Verdona to be catching on to Gwen's sudden change in attitude.

"Yeah, I will, but it might be nothing, you know, maybe hormones?" Ben suggested shrugging as he left the opening and headed down to the lake.

"Hormones don't always make an innocent girl dress in a slutty swimsuit, but keep an eye out anyway. It could be because her mana has been tampered with by another supernatural force, it happens every now and then, you know. You just make sure she doesn't go too crazy or anything." Verdona said giving a stern yet motherly smile.

"Don't worry I'll keep a real close watch on her, Granny. See ya." Ben said walking down to the lake where Gwen was.

'He called me 'Granny' again, I hate when anyone does that. It makes me feel so old.' She mentally said pouting.

"Almost finished with preparations, Verdona, do you need to sit on one of the lounge chairs now?" Max asked setting one down near the shade.

She slowly turned her head and smiled shaking her head. "That's quite all right, dear. I think I will just go for a walk in the woods and pick out some of the flowers that remind me of the old days."

"Okay, I'll be waiting here then, I know you're not here for long until you go traveling again, but let's make this day memorable for Ben and Gwen." Max said smiling genuinely.

Verdona nodded and started walking to a certain area in the woods. 'Memorable,hmmm.'

Deep in the neck of the woods where the waterfall lake is Gwen had already went ahead with Ben trailing slowly behind. He soon came upon the clearing and saw that she was already getting in to the water.

She sat on the edge of one of the flat rocks and let her ankles get into the water, she didn't notice Ben yet and maybe she did and decided to tease him at the moment.

Gwen scooped her hands into the lake to scoop up some water and let fall onto her chest which was sticking out while her back was arched.

"Holy…, I think I better watch this first." Ben said to himself and picked a spot behind a tree nearing the lake; he got a good view and hid himself from her for now. 'Does she know I'm here or is she teasing me?'

He got his answer when she turned her body so that Ben got a perfect view of her front body and then she unclasped her bra. The thin piece of clothing came off instantly and fell into the water, her long still dry hair hung to one side on her left shoulder revealing her supple teenage breasts in all their glory.

'Gwen's tits! Wow, I never thought I would see her of all people naked. This is so perverted, but I sure as Hell can't help it. I just want to go up to her and-' Ben stopped in mid-thought when she did something else on her little show that shut him up.

She laid back on the grassy ground intentionally exposing her slender topless upper body, she placed one arm behind her head and used the other to grab a small bottle of skin lotion she brought with her.

Using her unoccupied hand she flipped open the cap and positioned the bottle over her abdomen and squirted some of the creamy skin lotion over her chest and dropped the bottle on the ground.

Taking her both her hands now and placed them over her lotion covered breasts to lightly grab each mound with her hands then rubbed her fingers to smear the cream all around.

Ben was getting aroused at seeing her fondle her lotion covered tits and already his swim shorts felt tighter. He looked down and noticed the erection formed tent of his shorts show up again, but then he looked back over at Gwen who was now doing something incredibly arousing.

Gwen picked her right breast mound and craned her neck so that her pink lips made contact with her nipple then she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue to lick the areola and nipple at the same time.

'Holy crap!' Ben thought unable to tear himself away from this.

Gwen's tongue trailed around the nipple in a smooth circle and she closed her lips on it as she was now making a suckling noise, she was suckling her own breast while her other hand was squeezing and rubbing her other breast.

"Mmmmm." She moaned then released her mouth from it and looked into a spot of the woods to say something. "Well Ben? Are you going to join me or not? It's getting lonely here." She said in a sultry tone with bedroom eyes.

'She did know I was here. Well screw watching!' He thought with burning desire and walked quickly out of the hiding spot up to Gwen's laid back form.

They both looked in to the eyes of other and felt something click, a connection, a bond, even a mutually desired lust for the other that has been dormant for awhile now.

Ben leaned down to her now red face and right then and there they both knew what the other was thinking; 'I love you. I always have.'

Ben captured her wet pink lips with his with an energetic lustrous hunger and Gwen reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his neck to become closer physically.

He could feel her lotion bathed tits against his chest increasing his arousal and lust for this woman. He nestled his arm around the back of her neck, deepening the kiss as his lips caught her tongue resulting in his softly sucking on it.

Out in the woods right in front of the lake area Verdona was watching the scene in complete and utter shock. Her eyes were wide with what she was seeing, but she didn't want to interrupt or stop them for some reason, maybe it was because it was their moment or something else…

'Oh dear lord…! Th-they're having intercourse! My two grandchildren are making love to each other..!' She thought and stood hidden, with shock still coursing through her.

Both of them still unaware that Verdona saw their love making. 'I don't want to disturb them, they look so happy with each other and I don't wish to take that away from those two. I have no idea what brought this out in them, but maybe I should make my stay a little longer because I know for sure neither of them know a thing about Anodite mating procedures. Not to mention Great Grand babies.' Verdona thought to herself smirking. 'Wait, great grandbabies.' she thought as her smile lessened. 'I feel old.'

Later on Ben and Gwen gathered their clothes and redressed themselves, as they headed out of the lake area and on the path into the camp site they walked hand-in-hand both with happy smiles on their faces. ''Gwen...'' he started to say only for the red-head to place a finger against his lips to silence him.

''I know, I felt the charm working and I didn't fight it. I'm still upset at CC, but considering how we bonded I don't think she would have callously cast a charm on us if it was suppose to hurt us. So I gave in and opened my heart to its effect and I've never felt so free.'' she explained as she nestled her head on his shoulder.

Ben sighed, despite Gwen's assurance that she was okay with what happened he couldn't help but feel guilty. ''We should have talked about this more. We should have been more...'' his eyes widened and he went pale.

''Ben...what's wrong?'' she asked, feeling fear gnaw at her stomach at her cousin turned lover's reaction.

''We didn't use protection. What if you got pregnant!'' he exclaimed as Gwen's reaction soon mirrored his.

And for the first time Ben heard something from Gwen he never thought he would hear from his intelligent and proper cousin. ''SHIT!''

000

Chapter End

0000

I need to connect back to having funny endings and one liners. I haven't really been doing that. And you already see me cutting down on the harem number and options.


	6. Double Time With Gwen and Julie!

Ben's Ladies

0

Ben x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

'' Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000

Author's Note

000

No offense to Auuman, but my direction of the story will be less cluster fucking. I already noted that this will contain less of the insanity of its predecessor, but my problem is more with how the Charm is dealt with. It's borderline rape as the girl's are effected, have sex, and are only informed afterwords when they're compliant and really can't argue. It's Fridge Horror folks, which is why I'm going about it in a way where it's more emotional, the girls are more or less informed before hand and stuff like that.

Also no lolicon. There was way too much lolicon and underage sex to the point it was really disturbing. Not to mention all the incest.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Ben, Gwen, and Julie had gathered to talk about what was going on. Charmcaster seemed to still be M.I.A. leaving the trio to try and figure out what to do. Short of converting to Mormon or another religion Polygamous relationships, were not common or well embraced in the United States. Considering Charmcaster's knowledge and experience this wasn't something they want to tamper with. Gwen had learned her lesson with tampering with forces beyond one's control with that little time travel incident. ''So as far as we know the Charm hasn't effected any other members of our family!'' Gwen began as Ben nodded.

The brown haired boy was thanking whatever merciful gods that the Charm wasn't affecting his mother. He loved his mom, or Sandra as she insist that he call her, but Ben Tennyson did not have an Oedipus complex. His aunt Lily didn't seem to be affected either, which he was also thankful for if not to spare him from Gwen's wrath. All and all, even if Ben was your normal if albeit a bit daft at times hormonal sixteen year-old boy, even he wasn't perverse enough to the point he was scummy enough to bend just any woman to his will by the use of magic for sexual favors. He was a hero, not some sexual deviant.

''But that doesn't qualify what she meant by probable soul mates.'' Julie added as she reached out and cupped Ben's hand. ''By the way she worded it, does that mean someone you could have fallen in love with and connect in the past? The future or alternate realities?" Julie wondered, dread feeling her. She was glad Ben had been honest and forthright with her about his little. Though considering their first date involved aliens it would be rather pointless and cause unnecessary conflicts and arguments. _'Not that we needed any more extra reason to fight.'_ she thought as she rested her hand on his shoulder. 'So Warm.' her eyes closed as a faint warm glow coursed through her. As Ben and Gwen continued to discuss what was happening Julie couldn't help but nuzzle her nose against his neck as she felt giddy.

''J-Jules, what are you...'' Ben let out a cry as Julie's hand began to fondle his crotch.

''Must be the Charm...'' Gwen murmured with a brief cough as her face began to go red. ''If...if this whole situation is going to be permanent, we might as well get used to certain things.'' the red-head suggested with a foxy smirk as she began to undress. Part of her felt bad about the situation as Julie didn't have as much resistance to the charm's effect that she did, but Gwen found herself having trouble resist the urge herself.

Suddenly her jeans fell to the floor and followed up by her vest and red long sleeve. Julie just now noticed and looked completely stunned.

"G-Gwen?" She asked with surprise and shock that would have killed the mood had it not been fondling her breasts through her shirt. She supposed she started it first, but she was at least being somewhat subtle, her hand movements not visible with the table in the way. Which were still rubbing Ben's growing cock. Than again Julie wasn't exactly very affectionate in public, per the way she was raised. ''W-Wait...you two don't...mean to...'' She trailed off when he planted kisses along her neck and pushed up her bra from the inside of her sweater. 'Oh god…I don't want this to end… I don't even care if Gwen is right here and not leaving…I just want this…!' Julie's mind was in a sexual haze and she turned her head to meet Ben's in another tongue on tongue wet kiss.

Gwen unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor with her other clothing, she yanked off her panties and kicked them to the side and approached Julie.

She was too preoccupied with Ben's mouth so Gwen took the liberty of lifting up her sweater to see Ben's hands grabbing and squeezing the Asian girl's tits.

 _'Hmmm, how about somewhere else.'_ Gwen thought to herself as she knelt down a bit more and raised Julie's legs up and dove her hands into her skirt.

Gwen never admitted or conveyed the fact that she was bi-curious. Despite the fact that they were bitter enemy for years, Gwen couldn't stay mad or hate Charmcaster once she found out her reasons for seeking power. It was part of the reason that Charmcaster's first deception and betrayal hurt so much. She was this beautiful, older girl who could magic and Gwen was envious of her, and wanted to be a lot like her at first. But now with the Charm bringing those thoughts and the memories to the surface and releasing her inhibitions maybe she could finally come to terms with those feelings.

Today was going to be another interesting afternoon.

000

Chapter End

000

Not every girl is going to be bisexual or up with Bisexual sex. Nearly every harem story does that, and I tend to hate that. Julie is as egregious as I'll go with it, and Gwen and Charmcaster because of the Lesyay. But every other female with most likely be straight.

As always you will find the full version of the story on archive of our own. I haven't uploaded the extra chapters yet, but I will soon.


End file.
